In the manufacture of can ends, an elastomeric gasketing compound is commonly applied to the annular channel defined between the cover hook and the seaming panel radius prior to seaming of the end onto a can body. This gasketing compound is arranged to reside in the crimped end seam juxtaposed between the cover hook and the body hook in order to provide an hermetic seal. In the past, quick drying, solvent-base compounds, formulated with a volatile hydrocarbon diluent or thinner such as hexane, have been widely employed. However, solvent vapors generated upon the curing of these compounds result in undesirable atmospheric pollution. In response, water-base compounds have been developed and these produce no such effluvium. The latter compositions have the disadvantage, however, of requiring comparatively long drying times, on the order of ninety seconds or more; and existing can end handling equipment is arranged to stack the ends immediately after application of the end seam compound, thus confining the escaping moisture and prolonging the drying time, even with the use of a drying oven.